Becoming one of them
by SquishLeigh
Summary: Tris an up and coming YouTube, living in London for the past nine years of her life. what happened one day when at a YouTube convention she meets the right people and the channel make it Big. - this story will contain cameos, swearing, abuse and if anything else wanna see her outfits contact me and ill give you a link to my pinterest
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, so for today's video I thought that we should do a Q and A. Well I feel like we haven't spoken for such a long time. So let's get to your Qs so I can give you some As." I say looking at the camera. I get my phone from the other side of the room and as I sit down I look at myself in the mirror with. I can't help but laugh because I'm still confused how I got here now. This morning I picked out plain black jeans and a white sweater that says " _I'm not lazy. I'm on energy saving mode"_

I get about two thirds of the way done when I get to a question that I have to thing really hard about. " Fxur_4_life: asks: Will you be going to summer in the city this year?" I say looking at the phone. Will I? I scan the twitter profile and giggle at her username. Must be a Dauntless Tv Fan going by her profile picture and name. I look directly up at the camera and repeat the question with my answer.

"I will be going to SitCity this year. I haven't missed one since I was 15." I carry on with a few more before I hear a squeal coming from the kitchen. That must be my que that Chris got free make up in her POBox. I shut all my equipment down getting the SD card out of the camera.

"Christina what of Earth…not make-up then?" I mumble laughing seeing her hugging a bag of what is look like to be sweets from America. Since she did a trying American candy her fans have been sending her loads of the stuff, we've been living off.

"Oh my…jolly ranchers Tris. JOLLY RANCHERS!" she says hugging the bag of sweets making me laugh. I stumble back falling into a pair of arms still laughing. "Thanking you William." I say standing back up. He gives a nod and whispers "make-up or sweets?" he knows his girlfriend too well. Well they have been going out of and off for over 6 years. "Sweets."

"Chris I'm going summer in the city and I do not care if I see peter there because that is all in the past and I said it in a Q and A which I put live over an hour ago." I tell her as we eat pizza. Peter, he was once a really good friend of ours. Until word got out. I still can believe what I found on his phone. What he asked viewers to do. When I spoke out against him about something that happened between us, YouTube Exploded. Videos were posted of other people calling him out. He know lives somewhere with a guy named Sam Pepper, you see the only way you can survive is with your own kind. I see that's what he did.

"Promise me you stay far away from him if he shows up because I saw his name in the meet and great list. Hopefully they took him off it after what happened…" her voice trails off as she puts a slice of pizza in her mouth. She was there with me through the whole situation. Helping me get though some of the hate I was getting, I wouldn't have spoken out without her.

A few slices later I sigh "we need to pack…its August 11th. The first day of SitCity is on the 13th. Come on." I say standing up. I pull her of the sofa laughing as she pretends to play dead.

Chapter one

"We have to think about this carefully… we are both short and the suite cases are up there." Christina say pointing up. I can see in Tedd Baker Eggshell Blue case in touching distance. I stake a step back and look around the room and see the stool. "Use that But Dauntless Tv uploaded and I think it's a prank." I tell her looking at my phone.

Rule one about being a YouTuber, drop all your fangirl luggage at the door because you can't see other creator as above you. They are now your colleges but I don't give a shit about it with dauntless TV. There channel inspired me and Chris to give YouTube a try and without them I wouldn't be here today. Chris and I wouldn't be accepting our 1 million subscriber plaque on Saturday.

"Pack tomorrow, let's get us in the browsing position and watch some YouTube." She tell me jumping on to our sofa. We click play and I was right, it was a video in the ongoing prank wars between three of the channels members.

We really are the internet generation.

 _Well hello there. This is kinda crap but you need to set the scene and all that before you can get into the grit of things right?..well if you have any question pm me or leave a comment or even message me on insta ._

 _Stay happy not crappy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Landing in london

Tobias POV:

I lean my head against the window of a minivan taking us to the hotel. We decided that we would come over to London for Summer in the city because we have a massive audience in the Uk and never have we done a meet up there before. Well I say never I mean, all of us together as dauntless Tv.

"so we have a meet up Saturday from 2-4 but we were going to start early so we got to meet everyone. Then we have a panel. It's the six of us plus some well know British channels. It a collaboration panel, so talking about the positives and negatives of being known as a group. Branding and shit…" Shauna say informing us of eventing going on. We all also have shifts on the merch stall so we get to meet fans who didn't get pulled out our meet and greet.

"will there be food?" Uriah asks looking away from him laptop. See this boy is killing me. The story of how him and his girlfriend Marlene. She bakes this amazing cake which she named after our channel on its first birthday. He said he feel in love with the cake and then the person who backed it.

"Earth to Four. We are here…come on!" Zeke says pulling at my arm. As I get out I notice that there are no fans around this place. See this is how they should do it unlike playlist. Everyone knows where you're staying in Florida.

I grab my bag out the trunk and walk to the desk where Lynn gives me my room key. I made sure I was on a different floor to the guys because you see hotels do these things to couples. I don't want to have to listen to what the couples do. Lynn does the same but she the floot bellow them were im the floor above.

"Christina we still sharing a bed?!" I hear a voice shout from the room next door. Then I hear a scream and a thud. I stop unpacking slightly worried due to the sudden silence. I can hear two girls next door. One called Christina and I don't know the others name.

I shut my door and walk towards the door next to my room. I fix my hair and straighten my white t-shit out. My hand goes up to the door knocking on it, taking a step back waiting for it to be answered. "Hello…" A small woman answers the door, her ash-blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had little or no make-up on which was a surprise. Most women nowadays have the perfect eyebrows and all that bull shit.

"Excuse me but I've said hello 3 times now are you going stare at me or-"she cuts herself off when we make eye contact. "or ask why you're here…wait you're Four right?" she asks me and I nod my head slowly. She hold out her hand "Tris from TCVlogs." I shake her hand knowing exactly who she is thanks to Shauna and Marlene. They found her and the other girls change when they got their silver play button. I never knew the girl names but know I do.

"I heard a scream and it went silent. I was worried if someone got hurt." She laughs at my statement opening the door seeing another girl laying on the floor with a suit case ove her legs and covered in clothing. "Tris we have wait…did I make too much noise?" she asks us both and we both nod and she becomes bright red. "Sorry!"

I walk over to the table that had all my friends surround it. I was late to dinner because of helping Tris with her friend Christina. I would like to make a friend in then both. As I sit down and look around they are in deep convocation about seeing some friends from before we got big. I don't bother getting involved with the convocation, I just play around with the knife in my hands out of pure and utter boredom. "Four did you see anyone? We were thinking about finding some people to colab with before we leave back for Chicago." Lynn asks me.

"I did actually. Well I met new people. My next door neighbours are the girl from TCVlo-" I am cut off by a mini squeal coming from Marlene "they are the next age of beauty and sketch vlogers. I mean look at the video they posted last night on their daily vlog channel. They were pranking Chris boyfriend and is want pathetic. I haven't see a beauty vlogger do something like that." She says getting a nod from Uriah. "im made to watch them okay. And the short blonde one can SING. Your hear her cover of Miss Jackson Shauna?" he say and ne nods. "Four get in their goof book because I want some new girl mates!" she says with a laugh.

As if on cue Christina runs in the room being chased by a Tris who holds a slipper. "Do you ever touch my shampoo again I tell you. Now I have to take photos with blue hair! You are lucky it can be washed out bitch!" she say hitting Chris with a shoe. As the shoe collides with Chris' legs the camera is thrown across the room on our table. We all erupt with laughter and the two girls go read. "I though no one was here…" Chris mumbles loud enough for us to hear.

 _Ugh I feel like this is really crappy and now one will read it at all. Gonne keep writing till I get writers block._

 _Stay happy not crappy_


	3. Chapter 3

Tris:

Christian and I had a lovely meal with the Dauntless Tv Squad. We got talking about our channels. Marlene really wanted to do a coblab with them. They want to colalb with a loser like me. I think that must have problems because they know who I am.

"Wake up Trissy…we have to go meet some fans!" Christina says sitting on me. I really can't be bothered getting and being happy today but people are depending on me and payed good money to go to this event. I drag myself out of bed and slip into an all-black outfit. I had a shower the night before so I don't bother having one. I black dress which hugs the top half of my body but flows down after you get to my waist. I wear thin black tights and chunky black boot. I tie my new blue hair, thanks to Chris, into a messy bun.

I do my make-up, natural and only really do it for self-confidence. "Having a low day?" she asks me and I give her a little nod. I grab my bag putting my phone and all the other daily essentials. We leave our room knowing that we have a meet and greet in just over two hours. The event had already started so we had to get in the back way with all the other creators.

I walk into the what people have been calling the green room. It's a place for the creators to go and have a moment to themselves. Catch up with other creators who we haven't seen in a while. I look up from my feet and I eye light up seeing everyone. The list of people could fill my arm up.

This is when I notice Pj. I haven't seen him in a few months, because I voice a character in his Oscars Hotel series, and I run up behind him and jump on his back giving him a huge hug. "Guess who?" I ask him covering his eyes. His ' _friend_ ' Sophie stands laughing with Chris….not my Chris. Chris Kendell.

"a hobbit?" he says throwing me onto one of the many sofas around us but instead of landing on something soft I hear a grunt followed by "Tris really?" look up and see ive landed on fours lap. I immediately blush standing up. "Pj this is Four. From the youtube channel-"

"Dauntless TV. I watch them. Great to meet you." He said cutting me off holding his hand out to four. I check the clock and see its 30 minutes before out meet and greet start so as always we start early making sure we get to see everyone. Im still not feeling up to it but I might as well. it could cheer me up seeing some of the people who I make happy.

Chris and I leave the room talking to each other. I walk into a tall man with brown hair covering his eye. "sorry." I tell him as I start to cheer up a little until I see who the boy belongs too.

"Peter. Why are you here I don't see you on the creators list so beat it!" Chris say as I back away into the room. I feel sick running to the balcony to get some air. Then I look over and see Four with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Don't tell them I still smoking they will kill me before the death stick does." He asks me and I nod still feeling unwell.

"Have you seen a Ghost Tris?" he asks me and I nod. "Peter…" I whisper. Every on the internet knows about him, when I was the first person to speak up about what he does to women people always treat me like a kicked puppy. Before I can say anything else Four is out the room walking towards Christina and throws a punch at Peter.

"Your kind is not welcome here." He spat ad peter crawled away. I look over at him and give him a warm smile, I think I've made a friend in one of my ideals.

We all walk down to the meet and greet hall. Hall I say a bunch of tables and water and fence looking things. Between me and the herd of fans are this wall which you can move around making the huge hall the right size. I look to my left seeing Carrie Fletcher and her boyfriend Pete Jams. I have and she mouths 'talk later?' and I nod. I then look over to my right seeing the Dauntless Tv lot. I smile as I see Uriah on Zekes back and I decide to film some of it for the daily vlog. Next to me I hear Chris talk "and in the wild of summer in the city we see two while boys. They are doing what is believed to be Peacocking, trying to get a woman to notice them." She say holding back a laugh

"not going to work Zeke." Shauna shouts over.

I take a deep breath and walk out with the camera walking along the line filming everyone who was there to meet me. Behind the shot of the line I see the dauntless lot walk out and Uriah is giving my camera the middle finger. I point the line turns and starts laugh. Gosh I love this world.

And hour later and I have half of the line left. I go to the back and take a break and have a bottle of water, a sandwich. As I sit on the floor I see some people come and sit by me. It's normally me and Christina at these events but she is sat there with a Will. Then I am completely baffled about everybody else, why would the dauntless guys be sitting with me. We met the day before. These are the people I have to thank for giving me the confidence to create a channel.

"We have having a mini party in Zekes room tonight. It was meant to be only the dauntless lot but we want you to join us. Also help us film a video. It would be a truth or dare. Some of the questions have been submitted by views how it sound?" Lynn asks me and Chris. We look at each other and nod. "YES!" we say in unison.

I look at the line and it had disappeared into nothing. What Chris and I are left is a guy in his twenty's smiling over at a girl in the Dauntless line. "Oh my god it amazing to meet you." He says and we give him a hug "can I ask you a favour…you know you have a set after the YouTuber awards." I nod slowly

"Well can you place this song and let me propose to that lady over there. "He say and I nod giving him another hug. Then we hear someone call my name and the three of us walk over "can we have a large selfie as we are the last people here."

We all agree and I feel someone pick me up and I look at Four laughing looking at the phone.

Well we have the panel and then I help this guy propose to the love of him life.

 _That felt kinda long with bits of filler but it was needed. Thanks for reading_

 _Stay happy not crappy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I start please give me feedback and tell me if I have major errors. Im taking my GCSEs in 4 months so editing will take place after ive finished the Fic. I don't know how I got the idea for this chapter but its got some of my favourite Youtube Ships. AaAAAAAAaaA11!1!1!...anyways_

 _Also the origionaly songs are all by Dodie Clarck. Sub to her_

Tris:

"Whats the worst part about living with someone you work with?" and audience member asks. I look along the panel. With us are Niki and Sammy, Dauntless TV and Dan and Phil. This is when I see dan look and phil and take the microphone "Food." Dan say and I hear almost everyone on the panel agree. "Yes, like when I bought that chocolate for a baking video and you ate it Tris." Christina say and I nod

"Not going to deny that. It was some good chocolate." I say and I get a laugh from the audience.

Then the next audience member stands up and asks "does the colab channel get in the way of a relationship." They sit down grinning. I nod to myself

"I know I don't." one of the twins say. "I've been with my girlfriend for a long time and we met because of YouTube."

Zeke smiles "Well thanks to Dauntless Tv, it pushed me and Shauna together. And one day I got her to fall for me…literally. Find that video at-"

"Zeke now is not the time for Promoting your channel." I say once again hearing everyone laugh "I personally find it hard but others don't. For me if you date someone who is outside of YouTube and doesn't understand you job it is horrible. They don't understand your working hours, when you have to turn them down to edit or travel to America for a convention but then ive only dated guys who don't work on the internet."

"Yeah, it's a stress when I have to say. 'Just travelling half way across the world to meet some fans and make a video.' Then to have her call YouTube a waste of time." Four add shaking his head. "I completely understand, never dated someone who understands my job too."

All of a sudden I hear an 'awww' and a few whistles. I shake my head blushing and I hear him laugh.

After a few questions we get one that grabs my attention. "Why did you start a joint YouTube channel?" I instantly look at Chris because none but us know our story. We have a non-verbal chat while I hear Phil talking about how he and Dan met.

Then everyone looks at me and Chris "Oh Fudge it. This is an exclusive as we have never shared this story before. But in sixth form Chris and I really wanted to start YouTube channels but didn't have the guts. This was until we both became mildly obsessed with this hugely grown joint channel…um this is the embarrassing part. The channel was actually Dauntless Tv." I stop and I hear some gasps and someone beside me fall of their chair. Uriah.

"Yeah. We are not the crazy fan girl type that will attack four in his sleep be owe them a lot because they gave us the idea to work together." Chris says and I nod.

"well how do we top that?" Marlene said "but thank you we never knew how much we affect people's lives and I'm glad we met." She adds making me grin.

"I can top it." Four says "we were drunk and did a Truth or dare video which went viral and we carried on from there doing bigger and better thing." He said and crossed his arms. The audience explodes into laughter as we are told time is up.

We all do our signature sign off and leave the room going back up to the green room.

"Was that story true?" I heard someone say from behind me. The voice was deep husky. "Yes it was Four." I say not even having to turn around his voice being so recognisable. "don't smirk too" I say and run into the Green room.

"welcome To the Youtuber Awards 2015!" I hear Niki say into the microphone. The Twin were hosting it and I stood in the winds of the stage with some of the other people accepting awards. I see Lizzie, from LDShadowlady. Sam king, Emma Blackery just to name a few.

I was the last one in the wings after everyone had gotten the plaques. I look at Chris and she takes my hand "together?"

"Together." I nod as I hear our channel name be called. We run out holding hand we hold up our 1 million subscriber plaque posing for a photo. "Thank you so much there will be a lot more antics coming from us."

We walk of only to pushed back on "now we want to take the biggest summer in the city Selfie with all the creators." Sammy say and we all get into a group selfie with the audience in the back. Confetti goes off and we all take pictures. I see Chris is Vlogging the event.

"Hello Summer in the city, Im Tris Prior better known as the better half or TCVlogs. Im here singing a few of my original songs plus a cover." I say and I hear scream from the Audience. I grab ukulele. "Well we are going to start with _one for the road._ By…me" I say and I start singing.

"Well you moved on ridiculously quick  
so much for hopeless romantic  
(what a liar  
what a liar)  
don't get me wrong I'm happy you found  
someone else to screw around  
(what a liar  
what a liar)

just goes to show  
I'm better off without you  
one for the road  
well maybe how about you

leave me alone  
but i'm not alone  
leave me alone  
but i'm not alone  
cause i got friends to help me through  
i'd rather be with them than you!

how weird to see your true colours show  
i didn't think you'd go so low  
(liar bit)  
don't you dare think you cause me stress  
i'll rip our letters you rip her dress  
(liar bit)

remember when we kissed that night  
remember when you held me tight  
remember you and me, oh wow  
that's all out the window now _"_

I put the ukulele down and look to the wings seeing the guy from my meet and greet. He nods and I start singing 'happy _ending'_ by Mika. I'm half way though the song when we gut joins me on stage singing. And when we finish he got down on one need holding the mic. "Grace Fairchild, will you marry me?" he asks and everyone starts making cute noises. I see the woman from earlier running up and saying yes.

My work is done. Time to cool off before the Dauntless Tv party…thing. 

_Soooo good or bad because I think It was shit_

 _Stay happy not crappy_


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias:

"Do we have your cake here?" I hear Uriah shout but he doesn't get a response. Everyone was sitting around a table. We had a line of shots ready when there's a knock at the door. We all look at each other. "Not it!" I shout everyone follows except Shauna who get up.

She disappears as Lynn ties her hair up into a messy bun. Zeke looked from me to the pillows. "going to help me get Shauna?" he asks me and I nod picking one up. she she walks in we throw the pillows hearing three screams.

"what the actual fuck?" I hear a voice say. I know that voice too well. I look up at Tris taking all of her in. she stood looking so happy but her voice sounded like she was pissed off. She was in convers tight black jeans and a thin sweater which was white with thin black striped across her horizontally. Her ash blonde hair fell down framing her face, she managed to get the blue out, her hair had been curled. He make-up was- "it cost money to stare at me for that long." She said cutting of my train of thought.

"n..no. Sorry I with thinking and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I lied. This thing is with Tris is that she hot okay. I admit it she is so hot and I would do her but I don't like her.

Next to tris is Christina and Will. We were talking to him earlier. Hes cool. They sit down on the floor. Tris leans over talking to Chris quietly. They giggle and look at me.

"I have found my new favourite ship! Look at twitter. Its under the tag #sitc." Marlene say looking at her phone. We all pull our phones out and look on twitter. I see the selfie we took with the fan. The one were Tris was on my back. Then I see people have photo shopped it so it was just us. With #Fourtris. Then I see the gif of our convocation about never dating someone whos from youtube. 'maybe they should date? #sitc #fourtris'

"HA!" I hear Christina say.

"Not funny bitch…why me. I've never had anything like this before now I have it and it with him!" tris moans looking agitated.

"well it good for views…" Lynn says.

"not good for my cringe limit." Tris says shaking her head

"can we just get waisted and then photosshop a picture of Fourtris together?"

"NO ZEKE!" I say in unison with Tris. We laugh it off awkwardly.

"okay so never have I ever….tired the famous Dauntless cake made my Marlene." Tris says and I sigh backing my sixth shot of the night and I could feel it getting to me.

"never have I ever hacked fours twitter so I could tweet something fucked up." Lynn says and everyone takes a shot except Tris, Chris and will.

"Way to make me lose all your trust!" I say with a drunken chuckle "never have ever screwed a guy drunk..shot for how many you have…" I say and I see chris take one shot. Marlene has 1 shot as well as lynn. Shauna takes two and I look at tris on her fourth stopping.

"I have commitment problems because people leave…" She says and I nod all too well.

Tris:

I tie my hair into a ponytail. We were playing truth or dare because we don't want to get too drunk. It's the normal rules with taking clothes. Shies and blah blah blah. We have been playing for a few rounds and then comes the question. I look at four and he answered truth. Then will asks "whats your real name?" I have never seen a shirt be pulled of a guy head so fast. Im not complaining at the view. Can you blame me?

"Trissy pop…Truth or dare my bitch?" chris asks me

"oh for god sake dare me bitch."

"see I like the seven mins in heaven crap but I dare you to spend 10 minutes with four in the bathroom. If you both enjoy it tris has to stay at fours so me and will can have some alone time."

This woman is good. I watch four seeing what will happen. I stands up taking my sweater off, just to mess with people thinking im backing out. I have a vest on underneath "four lets get this over with shall we?" I ask him. I don't have to ask twice he stands up takin my hand dragging me away. I hear cat calling a whistles as we enter the bathroom.

 _Hello, Im starting to enjoy this more now. its a bit shorter because_ _i had a 3000 word essay which_ _i needed to cut 1000 words off._

 _Comment and tell me hows it is going._

 _Stay happy not crappy_


	6. Chapter 6

_while writing this im in a coffee shop and people think im a uni student doing a dictation so i got free hot chocolate...Hehehe im only 16._

"One peck on the lips tris?" Four begs me playfully in the bathroom. He was drunk. Drunker than me because he has done a lot of things with his life. Me I've done nothing, I hardly live a little so why not start now? I tilt me head from sitting on the sink.

"One..." I whisper. "But that's all and we stay friends and it doesn't get awkward..." i push my arms down, my body gets closer to him. "friends and kiss and have a little too much fun. It won't be awkward...I promise you Tris." He said leaning in too.

At that moment when our lips met I felt...nothing but lust. It want beautiful or passionate. It was a drunken mistake. This is why I don't live on the edge of life. I life to play it safe so things like this never happen. Me kissing four nice. Me kissing four drunk, kill me. I knew if I kept letting him kiss me he would try something else.

"Sorry it too weird four. I need to move." I say pushing my hands againt his chest. He fall back laughing as I push past him to get out the bathroom. Once im out I slam the door and I have everyone looking at me.

"So how was it Tris?" Christina asks me with a hopeful smile.

"Don't fucking ask me! The man is a drunken mess which I never want to touch with a stick let alone my lips again." I rant course everyone to look at me in shock.

"She gonna hurt his ego in the morning..." I hear Lynn say.

"She broke his streak..." Zeke says shocked.

"Oh um for the past two years and girl four has kissed he has got them into bed...that includes Lynn." Shauna say as Lynn blushes.

"Well good. He need to be taught a lesson." I say leaving slamming the door. I hope Christina doesn't follow me he deserves to have fun.

"Chris we need to be at our merch stall by 10:50. Its 10:30 now. MOVE!" I shout. I left the party early so I got up at the right time. I managed to wash dry and style my hair, while Chris was still asleep. I stand in front of the mirror that was next to the front door. I looked myself up and down. Im happy with my outfit choice today. A burgundy puffy skirt which starts at my waist and goes down to just below my knee. With that I have chunky boots and black tights. I have a burgundy follower crown too, which I made. Let's to add the cute crop top I found. I'm gonna have a good day I think.

I run out the room towards the centre holding my ukulele because I though while I was working on merch ill play a few songs, might attract people to the stall and then start watch me and Chris online. I have it all planned out.

As I walk down stairs I see Pj. He was one of the first YouTubers who made the time to talk to me and care. He was also the first YouTuber to give the time and energy to listen to colab with me. "love the dress Tris...and gonna sing a tune. Cool well I just set up the stool for me and My Chris. You're next to us. How long you working there for?" he asks me

"over all about 3 hours but they are in Hour shifts," I tell him and he nod.

"Cant wait to hear you sing later."

"Take my hand,

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you" I finish the song with an cluster of people around me singing along or videoing me. This is why I love YouTube. Unlike tv we can make connections with our viewers. We can go and have a close relationship with them which people on tv don't have with their audience.

"how about we sing together Tris?" Four says standing on a table with me.

I roll my eyes shaking my head blushing. "Sing, sing sing..." He chanted and the crowed join with him. "only if I get to pick the song..." I say and he nods.

"I hope you know this one because its one of my favs..." I get my uke and start playing Novels by Rusty Clanton. _(( if you know is song then hmu on insta cause we be besties))_

"In a world of places lets go somewhere we haven't gone.

We've got younger faces than our hearts are letting on.

and we won't place any stock in old days.

Lets save up for something new." I sing feeling him sit next to me and he sings the next part to my surprise.

Someday I won't have to wait for you

"What if I asked, What if I asked you to stay?

What if if cost you your heart and your last name?

and we won't place any stock in old days.

Lets save up for something new.

Someday I won't have to wait for you." He sang beautifully, four had a voice you could fall in love with

"And when we sleep at night I hope that we right novels in our heads of what to tell the other when we wake.

and when morning comes before we're done with volumes left to chose lets say "I love you.".

Just "I love you".

"I love you."

and "I love you too." We sang together looking at each other smiling. He looked from my eyes to my lips and I blush shaking my head.

"Kiss!" I hear a fan yell and I snap out of it. "thank you I need to go..." I say leaving to go on a break.

 _Sorry it was written over a few days so it hasn't been edited or crap but you get the gist of it right? Well this song is beautiful and you need to listen to the real one and the cover on doodleoddle. AAAAAAAAA_

 _Stay happy not crappy_


	7. Chapter 7

I run outside feeling the room close in on me. The pain in my chest gets tighter as I find it harder and harder to breath. 'No now is not the time for any attacks. Tris you haven't had any in over 6 months don't let him break your record.'

I slide down onto the floor feeling like the world was pushing down on my and I couldn't control it. "hey..you okay?" I hear a small voice say. I look up from my feet to see a girl. She had long pastel Purple hair which she had up in bunches. I see she has creators wrist band so she has the right to be here.

I shake my head looking up at her. she smiles holding my flower crown "hey well I'm Brooke Miller. If im right youre Tris. Now don't let what ever happened effect you enough to make your crown fall off your head princess." She said with a smile putting the crown back on my head.

"thank you…" I say calming down. She helps me up as the door crashed open.

"Beatrice Prior I was worried sick which four said you ran off." Chris said walking in with Marlene and Shauna.

"Ime Fine Brooke here helped me." I tell them as she smiles.

"well we are going out with Dauntless Tv…they want to ask us a question." Chris said as Marlene and Shauna nod.

I sit down at large round table squished up between Chris and Will. I played it safe and when for a thing black sweater jeans, convers and a cute hat. I kinda looked like a French school girl.

"so before we start I wanna say something." Lynn stuttered "okay so ive been keeping this to myself forever but Im not a She. I would prefer it if I when by They most of the time because I'm gender fluid."

Uriah slides a 20 over the table to zeke. "told you…she would come out as something…and I am 100 per cent for it and you be whoever you want to be. You will always be lynn the person I grew up with."

"now we have that out the way we would like to ask you two a question." Marlene says looking four who nods

"Gosh youre all so awkward. We wondered if you would take us in for a month or so because we want to stay in London for a bit longer but we can't afford the accommodation right now." he says hopefully

Chris looks at me as if she was begging. And I nod. "okay but its limited space and you are gonna have to draw names to see who stays in which room." I tell them sipping my glass of wine. "this means they are coming back with us tonight Tris…"

Chris runs into the flat jumping on to the couch. "I love this place." She says. Everyone laughs thinking this is a one off thing. They are in for a word of screaming for no reason. "we have a spare room which can fit 2 people, the living room fits 3 and I have some room in my room." I tell them writing these places on paper. I scrunch them up putting them on the side. "Couples pick as one so I don't have zeke sleeping next to Marlene cause that would be so awkward."

They pick the room and I feel my heart racing because Lynn is left to pick. They might get my room or the living room. If they get the living room then he sleeps with me. I bite my lip watching her pick.

"I have the living room" They state and four looks at me.

"come in four…" I say opening the door. "for tonight you can sleep next to me but tomorrow we will get the couch bed working." I say dragging my suit case into the room.

"this place is so you…oh my god this is what's behind the camera." He says looking at my wall of phots. Theres ones on there from when I was a baby to what happened only a week ago. It was like a memory board and it kept me sain some times.

"so why don't we film because we have nothing better to do with my life right now?" he asks me sitting on my bed. I laugh nodding "can I have some help with the set up please?" I ask him.

"right to it boss." He said and was putting my lighting in place for me. I set my camera up thinking of what we could film. "Can we do the first time tag?" he asked me. That's actually a great idea.

"Yes we can!" I say jumping onto my bed after checking my make-up.

"I have the questions…"

" you didn't do that four…"

"yess I did…my first detention was because I photoshoped the principles and my math teachers heads onto two porn starts having sex and I put them put as posters all over the school."

I was in laughing fits on the bed. "okay next question is First love." He tells me cause in to sit up.

"ive never actually been in love with someone. Ive liked them a lot but ive never loved someone." I tell him and he nods

"mine was a girl named Lauren. But im not into girls who creat on you with your mortal enemy." He tells me

I get up and sip my tea. I put it down "If you liked that video please like and subscribe. Click on his face to go to his channel and mine to see more of what I do. Byeeeee!"

I stand up and Im pulled back down. I turn to look at four who smiles gently at me. "im sorry about earlier. The girls told me off for coursing a panic attack. I feel really bad I did that to you."

I smile at him looking from his eyes to his feet blushing. "and may I add I really like you and while in London I want to really get to know you Tris. I just am not used to a girl not throwing herself at me. I never have had to work for a girls attention." He say s looking at my feet. I lift his chin up with my finger and smile. "thank you…"

That when I let him kiss me. this was something you read about in a fan fiction online. He was so gentle and kind in the kiss. It wasn't filled with love but something was there.

 _They finally kissed like whattttt…anyways night night cause it 11:47 in the uk and I have a sleeping cat on my laptop so im finding it had to type._

 _Stay happy not crappy x_ _If yall wanna see any of her outfits hit me up on insta._


	8. Chapter 8

Four:

She pulled away, coursing me to sit there in shock still feeling her on my lips. I have to admit she cute but im not gonna start dating her. Maybe use her for some publicity will be good but I cannot go out with her.

"Im sorry about that." Tris says standing up and starts packing her equipment up. she was in a rush like she wanted to forget abput what just happened.

"Can you move please? I need to tidy my bed." She asks meand I stand up helping her. She pulls some extra blankets out from a wardrobe. I go over to her helping her get the stuff from the the higher shelfs.

"what side of the bed do you want me on?" I ask her as I take my shirt off. She turns saying "the right-…"

I nod picking up my sweatpants up walking to the bathroom changing into what I pulled out.

"SHIT FOUR!" Zeke shouts as I walk into him. I mumble walking away. "Dude tell me what happened tomorrow okay?" he asks and her nods. I walk into Tris room and see she had taken all her make up off. She looked better without make-up covering her face. She had glasses and was looking down her lap due to her reading a book. She was in huge sweater and shorts. I think this is the most beautiful I have ever seen her. Natural.

I wake up slowly wish my arms tangled in something. Where am I? I open my eyes wider and I recognise the room. Tris…that means. Shit. I look next to me and see tris

in my arms. She had taken her hair out and wasn't wearing her glasses. I smile watching here playing with her hair gently.

"Wanna snapchat me…you'll get 10 seconds of my ugly self." She whispers not moving or opening her eyes.

I laugh slipping out if bed running to the bath room to freshen up. i take jeans and a black t-shirt with me. I slip out the room finding her gone, in her place zeke who was smirking right at me.

"did you do her?" he asks me still with a smirk on his face. I bit my lip and shake my head. "all we did was kiss. And im not going to lie. It was nice, I don't think shes was into it. She kinda ran away until we both had to sleep. What you think about that mate?" I asked him

"You wanna bang her. You are gonna have to make her fall for you. We are all going to the south side of London today so try and act cute with her and for her. She will melt in you hands if you want that bro."

But she is too sweet for that. I couldn't just screw her and run back to Chicago. Ugh that's horrible I look at him and nod slowly seeing if I can fool him. He laughs

"the girls are sitting in the kitchen waiting for us so come on"

"We live in London Uri. We know the trains." Tris says as we walk towards the train station. She said it was only a 15 minute walk. Why she wore a white shirt with daisy all over, black jeans and a flower crown. Her ash hair was curled into lose curls.

We go to the train station which is very different to the US. It arrives and Uriah runs and jumps on last after tris pressed the button to open them.

TRIS(sorry not sorry):

I shake my head as we pull up to London bridge and I look up at the shard and how pretty it actually. "That's huge…" Marlene whispers. Uriah laughs "I know I am." He said and was slapped round the back of his head buy Lynn.

"Follow me, we are just gonna walk around" Chris says grabbing wills hand and moving towards London bridge.

People start to split of uninterntionally into couples. I on the other hand get my camera out and start taking pictures of the day. I walk off the side of the bridge taking a photo when I feel a hand tap m shoulder. I look around and smile seeing a guy. He was taller but clearly younger. He was a dark chocolate colour wearing black jeans and a black jumper holding a blue penny board.

" um hey my name is Eli…I wondered if you could say hi to my um friend on snapchat. She is unwell today and I want to send her a message to cheer her up…" he said stuttering

"of course want me to do It on mine. It will be a lot more public." I say getting my phone out "whats her name?" he tells me her name is Bushra. I record the message an post it to my story.

"Why you in London alone Tris?" he asks me and I point " im not alone but then again I am." I tell him. And he nods

"Thank you. Ill tweet you her reaction." He tells me giving me a hug and skate boards off.

"the blue fucking dot…. " I hear one of his friends call as he runs back over. He was with 3 girls. One blonde, one with mickey mouse bunches and another with French braids. Two girls walk forward and he slips his hands in the blonde girls. She blushes and takes her hand away pointing at the other girls. They are actually so cute. Im not going to lie. I would love something like that-

"hey Tris…" I was cut off by a hand wrapping around my waste making me smile.

"four."

 _heyyy so this is unedited but im looking for an editor._

 _stay happy not crappy._


	9. Chapter 9

Tris:

"four."

He laughs softly untangling himself from me leaving me to blush. I turn away leaning on the side setting up a shot of London. It was a couples silhouettes walking along the bridge.

"you know if you liked that shot so much we could just re-create it and get Shauna to take the photo." Four said to me with a little laugh

"hm..." I mutter as I let the camera hang around my neck. "can I ask you a question?"

"ask away Tris." He answered. Okay so you can do this gigl. Just go and ask him why he kissed you. You can do it.

"why did you- why don't you tell people your name?" IDIOT tris.

"well kinda a nice mystery to it. Like is I was to tell you my real name you know you were special because only people from my past know my name." he told me. I nod as we start walking along the busy London streets towards Southbank. You see Southbank has always been my favourite park of central London. It like you have fallen into someone's Pinterest board. So many photo opportunities and food.

I see someone smile at me. He was tall, he had dark hair but with amazing green eyes. He was in the skate park by the river. Holding his board in one hand and bottle of coke in the other. "if you are who I think you are, then I know you're defiantly going to reject whatever I have to say but hey, Im Theo. Is there anyway I could get your number?" he said after walking over to me. He looks a little nervous.

I take out and pen an dgive him a small smile. "Im Tris and give me your arm." I say and he leans his arm on the railing. I write my number on his arm and smile. "if I see my number on the internet or random arse people call me up. you are not getting a date with me."

I can feel eyes burning ion the back of my head as i finish writing my number on the guys arm. " I wouldn't dream of it." He whispers as I skip off biting my lip towars the girls who give me a little squeal.

"he is so cute Tris! Are you gonna go on a date?" Marlene say giggling. Uri pokes her as shes sitting on his lap. We are on the train back home. We all tried to fit on 6 seats which meant some people ended up on laps. Meaning Marleen Shauna and Chris ending up on their boyfriends laps. Aw makes my teeth decay is so sweet.

I nod as I lean my head on the shoulder next to me which happened to be fours. "Well I think he look like a bit of an arse. Like we would date you to make his channel get big then leave you high and dry" four said which made me look up at him and tilt my head.

"okay I may have had a look up of this guy online. He wasn't hard to find on YouTube. See why I don't guy by my real name. He's a small channel which looks like he's been stuck in the 500K sub slump since he caught a fight in a vlog…." He finished he words fading out. I see Chris look at me as I guess I clearly look pissed off about something major.

"Thanks for the concern dad but when was it your concern to who I potentially dated?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"well I think since I kissed you and I actually like you I should get a shot before some guy who be only trying to use you for view okay?!" he said the train car went silent. All our friends just sat there and I stand up

"this is our stop." I tell them i get off the train leaving. I walk down the road ahead of everyone not in the mood for convocation.

Christina puts the key into the door and I walk to my room. I roll fours case out the room putting it in the hallway "Sleep in the bath tonight." I yell shutting my door.

About an hour later I hear a gentle know on the door and chris walks into the room sitting at the end of my bed she looks at me.

"so were you ever gonna tell me you and four kissed?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"no because I thought it was a joke. Its creepy, a guy that we used to watch loads and was one of our inspirations for becoming youtubers. Kissed me and slept in the same bed with men actually likes me. It looks like a prank just waiting to happen Chris." I tell her trying to convince her.

"well to me it look like he actually likes you…shock horror right?" she says coursing me to laugh." How about you come out the room and come eat food with us. We wont talk about it if you don't want to but we have nandos out there."

I laugh and stand up. She drags me out the room and sits me at our dining table.

 _Hey this is a short chapter kinda filler because i have other stuff planned. if you have from ideas too hmu cause id love to listen to them. comment_ _what you think too because i love feedback. Also if you want have a look at my old fanfiction and see if its worth my while finishing it_

 _stay happy not crappy_


	10. Chapter 10

Tris:

I sit next to Chris and Zeke. I'm at the other end of the room than four who is sitting on the floor by the door. I sit on my sofa crossed legged while eating my chicken burger in silence. The room was buzzing with voices. Laughing talking…moments like this I'm alone in a crowded room.

"we are gonna truth or Truth it. This room is dead and we need to liven it up ladies." Uriah say to everyone downing his class of coke. There was some moans and nods. There were also some knowing looks passed across the table making me nervous.

"Four did you really kiss Tris?" Shauna said. It made me blush looking down.

" Yes we did…" he said before coughing

"Tris, why did your storm off earlier?" Zeke asked me.

"I was in shock and the last guy I let in turned out to be one of the worst people on the internet. Do you want me to continue with this answer because I can write you an essay if you like?" I asked him tilting my head.

Other questions were asked but they kept coming back to me and four. "Marlene who's genius idea was it to ask me and four questions about…maybe try and get us talking again?" I asked and she looked at her lap.

"Zeke and Chris…" she told me and I laughed. I heard a snort from four from the other side of the room. I sip my coke thinking as the question came back to me.

"Why did you let us stay free of charge?" Lynn asked me. I smiled tilting my head. "well everyone should be able to have that chance to live like a Londoner for a week. And you were all so nice to me and chris that I couldn't say no."

"well how about when we go back to chicargo you come with us for a week?" Shauna asked me and Chris. We both nodded thanking them over and over.

Its about 9 in the evening when I walk into my room. I look at my bed and I see four sitting there playing with a ring that he always wears around his neck. He smiles at me as I pull on my cardigan trying to cover the Calvin Kline croptop I was wearing.

"why are-" he cut me off standing up saying a single word.

"Tobias." He says as if it was hard for him to get the words out. I tilt my head

"What? Who is Tobias and why should I care Four?" I tell him rolling my eyes going to open my wardrobe.

"Not Four…Tobias.." he tell me. That's when it clicks. His name. I just stare at him with a look of confusion on my face.

"Why…why are you telling me this….what do I call you?" I ask him pushing my hair out of my face. He stands up taking my hand in his holding them tightly like I was about to leave and run away.

"When it's just me and you call me Tobias, be nice to hear my real name." he tells me smiling brightly. His breathing fastened as I brought our hands up to our chests.

"Is your way of saying forgive me for that outburst let go on a date tomorrow and I'll let you plan it…" I ask him, giving him the cutes smile I can pull. He laughs and cups my face. "Exactly…" he told me leaning down kissing me softly. My arms wrap around his neck, the kiss started to get deeper as we stumbled back towards my bed.

We fall together clumsily on to my bed. His foot nocks my lamp causing a huge crash and a smash. We laugh as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Tris don't through anything at him hes not worth it!" I hear a female voice call. "Bro, Duck and avoid the hit!" a male call as they fall into my room.

"oh…" Chris says looking at us. Everything goes silent as I feel all eyes go one me. I roll of Tobias hiding my face in a pillow. Can I never have 10 minutes just to sit and be happy.

"Tris everyone is setting up the equipment for a live show, dauntless have our weekly one and we forgot its right now. wanna do it with us?" he whispered coursing me to remove my head from the pillows. I look in to his eyes. Am I now allowed to call him sexy in my mind? Only in my mine and I mean he is very.

I bite my lip nodding looking at the set up. They managed to connect a camera so it's better quality and there's like 8 people all in this live show so it will help. Lynn was fast asleep on the sofa in the front room.

"Stay Still Four!" I yell playfully holding mascara. As a group we decided to film girls do guys make up. Tobias and we were second to last to go, I was currently sitting on his lap finishing off his mascara. He was done in full drag like make up. "don't mess with a part time beauty vlogger Four. You'll get an amazing make over. What you lot think?" I ask the gang and the viewers.

'Drag queen him up. four now lip-sync Gaga' 'stop letting him itch his eyes' were my personal favourites.

We sat in the corner with the others while Marlene attacked Uriah with make-up. Tobias tangles his fingers with mine as we all watch Marlene, she looked like a mad scientist. I would say like Victor Frankenstein creating her monster. My phone went off and I looked at a notification.

' PeterTv: Tris_P loving what I see in the live show' I drop my phone not wanting to see the image attached.

 _hello my Angel beans. I thought I would answer the question. My username is a reference_ _to the panic! song Nine in the afternoon._

 _Stay happy not crappy_


	11. Chapter 11

Tris:

I sit there frozen. Tobias looks at me with a deep sigh picking up the phone. He picked my phone up off the floor looking at the tweet sighing deeply. He looks at me like I was defeated. Like I wasn't strong. Like I haven't beat peter once before and this is nothing.

I smile as I stand up with the gang to compare the make-up that we had done to the boys. I still read the comments and they has gone made with comments attacking peter. People must have seen the tweet and taken to the chat.

"Hey its okay. Guys it's just one person and look if I can smile and ignore him then we all can do that." I say smiling brightly. Chris wraps her arm around me nodding.

We say our good byes turning it off. Slowly everyone leave my room. Leaving me alone for some time to think. I look around my room walking. I turn on some music, and look at the pictures on the wall of friends. I have ones from primary school all they up to Summer in the city this year. I see I ripped photo so you can see only Chris and I. It was when peter first hit me. With us it was like fire meeting gasoline for the first time. So much anger but there was a beauty at first not knowing the reaction. I don't regret us at all. I just regret how I had to end so publicly. I had to make the video telling people the story.

I take a closer look at the picture and giggle, I had plume colour hair at the time. I miss having such mad hair colours but I'm happy being normal. There's a picture of my brother, Caleb, and I in the pool. He is really smart and also works on YouTube but does his channel specialising on revision science maths and that crap.

I pick one up which has been recently added to the collection that covers almost a full wall. Its from Sitcity. It has Chris and the dauntless gang…and me. This shows what life could be like. Being close friends with them because believe me these people are so nice and I feel like im so close to them already. I look closer and laugh noticing Zeke kissing Shauna to Piss lynn off.

"knock knock?" I hear Tobias say walking into the room standing beside me. I hold the picture of the group from SITCITY. I point and Uriah and giggle. Hes looking at Marlene while she smiles at the camera. "I want someone to look at me the way he looks at her. They-"

Four cuts me off by taking the picture out of my hand "you do but you're never looking at the person when they are doing it." He told me pointing at himself in the picture. I blush not noticing it before that moment. A take the picture back from him and pop it place.

"Can I know the real story one day? You and peter…Ive seen the video but I feel like it was more than what you make out."

 _((Abuse and that stuff so if you find it triggering skip t author note where I've left a bullet point of what happened.))_

I sigh knowing that I would have to do it in the end. I sit on my bed cross legged and tapped the spot in front of me. He sits in front of me as I lean down under my bed pulling out an orange Nike shoes box.

"How I cope with bad times in my life is to write it out and put it in the box with all the physical objects that is to do with them times. I don't normally go through them because it like a coffin that I can't part with. Not gonna burn it because it was a part of my life that helped make me." I explained to him putting the box in between us. He nods listening to my every word.

"I met him at a birthday party of a mutual friend. We both got very drunk that night, we were both staying over that house and once thing lead to another and we had sex. It was meant to be a one night stand you see…but I thought I was pregnant about a month later so we started talking again and when we found it was a falls alarm we just because friends. Asked me on dates and kinda just fell in love. I didn't mean for us to fall in love but we did and it was amazing. There's a line I always use for us. Fire meeting gasoline. Dangerous but beautiful. "

I stop to look at Tobias and away from my hands. Her look right into my eyes and take my hands for comfort.

"it was playlist…when it all turned to grey. He wasn't invited as a creator and I was. He couldn't afford tickets so he didn't want me to go with Chris. Then he thought I was leaving because I was sleeping with Will…and he broke my nose. I still went to playlist. I moved out our flat and moved in with chris. One of the days while I was packing he…tried to touch me and make me stay and kinda ripped my jeans trying to get into them…anyways hit him over the head with a Lamp and got out.

Few weeks later I started getting Dms telling me but him cheating on me with underage girls while we were together. Some wanted it others didn't. we all got together and shamed him online. Twitter YouTube. Reported him and now I have a box of all the good bad."

I pushed him the box and he opened it carefully. He looked through photos silently. He sighed shutting the box. He still didn't talk to me as he put the box on the floor. I tap my fingers together anxiously, what if he thinks I'm wrong. Dirty…a slut.

"I'm going to have t tell you about me when I ready…" he said and hugged me tightly. "I can also promise that I'm not a crazy psycho and we should get some sleep."


End file.
